A Game of Love
by DarkMagicianGurl89
Summary: Tomoyo made Sakura participate in a dating game. What happens when Sakura gets picked by Syaoran? Are they going to stay together afterwards? S+S/E+T! R&R!
1. The Beginning of Everything

A/N: Hiya! How's minna? Just one more month of summer, great! (Just to say, I live in California, it could be different in other states, so yeah.) More homework's coming, noooooooo! I won't have time for anything once that starts again! Oh well, this isn't my first fic, but it is on this penname anyway. Now, on to the story! (actually, the disclaimer) Teehee! ^^  
  
~~**~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I'm too poor anyways, right now, I don't even have enough to get the whole book series of it. *sniff sniff*  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
The Game of Love  
  
By Akiko  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING OF EVERYTHING  
  
"Hey Sakura! You know how I work with that radio station, right?" Tomoyo Daidouji said excitedly to her best friend.  
  
"Yeah, and?" Sakura Kinomoto turned her chair around so she could face Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, they're putting up a dating game and made me their host!" Tomoyo squealed, jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Sakura said dully, as if trying to ruin Tomoyo's good mood.  
  
"Aren't you at least a bit more excited about this?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on! Is it because you're jealous that everyone else has a boyfriend but you?" Tomoyo went over and sat down on a chair beside Sakura.  
  
"No, Tomoyo!" Sakura said and turned back to the computer. "Is that all you wanted to tell me cause I'm busy."  
  
"No, and I know that you're not busy!"  
  
"Okay, than what else?" Sakura turned her attention back to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo grinned evilly. "We're having a dating game, and you are going to be in it!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Sakura exclaimed. "What did you just say?!"  
  
"I said, 'We're having a dating game, and _you_ are going to be in it!' You know, one of the participants!" Tomoyo said, grinning like an idiot. (A/N: Not literally an idiot of course!)  
  
"You mean, participating as one of the spectators," Sakura corrected her.  
  
"No, participating as one of the people who are actually in the game! Sakura, you're smart enough to understand me right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Fine, I understand you, but no. I am not going to participate in any sort of things like that, okay, now do you understand me?" Sakura explained, emphasizing every word of her last sentence.  
  
"Yes you are, Sakura! Come on, that way, you can maybe get a boyfriend or something! And if you don't like him, you don't _have_ to go to the date that's supposed to be planned afterwards!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? There's even a _date_ afterwards?!?" Sakura exclaimed again.  
  
"Well, umm, yeah? Please Sakura, do it for me? Pretty please?" pleaded Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh fine! You promised, no date after!" Sakura gave up.  
  
"Alright!" Tomoyo squealed. 'Hehe! We'll just have to see about that! I hope, Sakura seem so left out while all the rest of us all have boyfriends. And also with that guy Eriol told me about, it just has to work! What was his name again, Syaoran?'  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hey Syaoran! You really need a girlfriend!" Eriol Hiiragisawa said to his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, and you can help me by?" said Syaoran Li, as he looked up from his laptop.  
  
"Well, you know Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yeah, the fashion designer? But isn't she already going out with you?"  
  
"Yes and yes, but no, I'm not talking about you going out with her you idiot! Anyways, I was saying, she's going to be hosting in a dating game that a radio station set up!" Eriol told him.  
  
"So? What about that?"  
  
"God! What's wrong with you lately! It just, I come home, hi, and then just sits around and does practically nothing! You're hardly even talking to me!" Eriol complained.  
  
"Okay! I'm sorry! What did you want to tell me then?" Syaoran turned to face Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, as I was saying, they're having a dating game and I invited _you_ to be in it!" Eriol told him.  
  
"WHAT?!? WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" exclaimed Syaoran.  
  
"Whoa! Chill it man! I just invited you to be in a dating game that my girlfriend is hosting! It'll be fun, I promise!" said Eriol.  
  
"Oh ho ho! Look who's talking! The last time you did this, you put me into this freak show with loads of girls swooning over me, and now what?" Syaoran turned back to what he was doing.  
  
"Oh, come on, please?" Eriol pleaded. "You'd have to go anyway, you can't back out after you sign up, and I signed you up so, ha!"  
  
"Well, too bad for you!"  
  
"Oh, come one! Or are you just too chicken to be in it?" Eriol grinned.  
  
That sure caught Syaoran's attention. "What?! No one will ever dare to call a Li a chicken!"  
  
"So that's a yes, right?"  
  
"What?! Oh great, fine! Be that way!" Syaoran gave up.  
  
"Oh yeah, and just in case you get picked by a girl, be prepared for the date that supposed to be planned afterwards okay? Just to tell you." Eriol started grinning again with the look on Syaoran's face.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?!? There's even a _date_ after?" Syaoran shouted again.  
  
"Yup, and don't try to kill me cause I'm not the ones who set up these stuff!" Eriol said, waving his hands in front of him.  
  
"Oh, well I still have to kill you for signing me up in the first place!"  
  
"Oh ho, gotta run!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So, what happened?" asked Tomoyo as Eriol picked her up for their date.  
  
"Well, you know him, argued a lot but then finally gave up with something I told him afterwards," he replied.  
  
"Hehe, yeah, same here. Argued, then finally gave up."  
  
"Well, then, this might actually work out for the two of them."  
  
"Yeah, and with this plan I have in mind, I'm absolutely sure of it!"  
  
"Oh, then what's making you so confident?" Eriol asked sweetly as he stopped the car in front of a fancy restaurant. Tomoyo grinned at him and told him about the plan.  
  
Eriol also grinned after hearing what Tomoyo told him. "Yup! I'm pretty sure that'll work!"  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
So, did you like it? Dija? Dija? Okay, sorry. That wasn't so short for a first chapter was it? I hope not. Newayz, I'm soo happy! I'm gonna get to go to Great America again! Then, this will be my third time going this year, thanks to the library! Okay now,  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Please click on the purple button below and submit your review! That way, I'll be very happy and upload the second chapter soon. The chapter where the game actually starts, this is just probably just an intro. So, yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
C'ya in the next chappie!  
  
Akiko ^.~  
  
You see this purple button right down here that says 'Go'? Just click on it, then submit you review!  
  
||  
||  
||  
||  
\/ 


	2. Why did he have to choose me?

A/N: Yay! Akiko's back with the second chappie! Thank you to everyone who reviewed earlier! I'm soo happy! ^^ Anyways, this chapter is where the game actually takes place, but since I'm such a sucker at this kinda stuff, I'm just going to use the way California Dreams (It's a really funny TV show that I watch everyday) did it. So yeah, it'll probably be really simple and all, but you know, I try to get it to be a little funny, okay? I'm really sorry if you were expecting it to turn out better, and like I said, I'm a total sucker at this since I don't watch any type of those shows! Well yeah, and the better parts will be in the next few chapters!  
  
And oh yeah, one of my reviewers asked if it's the girls who choose the guys, or the guys who choose the girls, it's actually kinda like both. I could really just tell you, but then when you actually read it, wouldn't it be pretty boring? (Especially since this chappie originally isn't that interesting...) Okie dokie, now on to the disclaimer!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Disclaimer: I told you already, I don't own Card Captor Sakura! I wish I did, this world is soo not fair! *waaaaaaahhh*  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
The Game of Love By Akiko  
  
CHAPTER ONE: WHY DID HE HAVE TO CHOOSE ME?  
  
"SAKURA!!! WAKE UP ALREADY!!! FOR THE UMPTEETH TIME!!!" Tomoyo hollered at the top of her lungs.  
  
After a few seconds, Sakura rolled over to Tomoyo. "Huh? What time is it already...?" she said sleepily.  
  
"We've only got one hour left before be have go!" Tomoyo shouted again.  
  
"HOE! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Sakura exclaim.  
  
"Well, that wasn't the first time I tried waking you up!" Tomoyo said through gritted teeth. 'She sure sleeps hard!'  
  
Sakura got up and took a quick shower. Then she ran back to her bedroom and got out the dress Tomoyo told her to wear to the game the night before. After she changed, Tomoyo did her hair and put on a little makeup.  
  
"Now come on! Let's go!" Sakura rushed to the front door. Tomoyo followed her slowly.  
  
"Aren't you going to be hungry?" she asked.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment. "Well, we did go to Todai yesterday for dinner and there no way I could eat again after that!" she said finally. (A/N: I wrote that only be I went to Todai just yesterday for lunch and oh my god, I got sooo sick afterwards that couldn't even eat dinner! ^.^)  
  
"Oh yeah, but you still wouldn't want to starve later right? There's still another at least three hours until you will get eat again," Tomoyo told her.  
  
"Uh, okay." Sakura ran to the kitchen and grabbed a toast. "Okay, now let's go."  
  
"If that's what you want!"  
  
~*~  
  
"How far is this place?" asked Sakura as she was eating the toast.  
  
Tomoyo thought for a second as they stopped at a red light. "Umm, about twenty minutes or so," she said.  
  
"Okay, just asking."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"SYAORAN!!! GET UP ALREADY!!!" Eriol shouted into Syaoran's ear.  
  
"Hmm? What...?" he said sleepily.  
  
"Get up or else you'll be late! There's only one hour left!!!" Eriol yelled again. (A/N: Syaoran waking up late??? *faint*)  
  
"Oh god! And what happens if I'm late? Pay a two hundred dollar late fee?" he growled, getting up and walking to the bathroom.  
  
"No, but they'll be losing a participant!"  
  
"Well, too bad for them!"  
  
"God! There he goes again!" Eriol said to himself, hitting his forehead.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hi everybody! Welcome to the 2003 dating game made possible by STAR 101.3! And my name Tomoyo Daidouji, you host!" her voice boomed out throughout the room. The audience cheered. "The way this game goes is like this; first we question the three lucky guys/girls and let the contestant choose from one of them. Then, the lucky couple will go on a date to decide if they want to stay together for the ultimate final date, which is, obviously someplace very special!"  
  
"The first contestant, Sami Sakamoto!" Tomoyo said again as a tall girl with long blonde hair and glasses walked out and sat on the hot seat.  
  
"And the three lucky guys!" she said, as three guys walked out and sat on the other three chair provided. "So Sami, will you begin by introducing yourself?"  
  
"Okay, hi! My name is Sami Sakamoto as you already know, and I just graduated from Tokyo University with a masters degree in English literature and physical sciences," she begins and winks at a girl in the front row of the audience. Then she talks about her hobbies and so forth.  
  
"And now we welcome the three lucky guys!" Tomoyo started again as she gestures towards the three guys sitting a few yards beside Sami.  
  
"We have lucky guy number one!" Tomoyo introduced the navy haired man who was sitting on the left. (A/N: He's supposed to be like that guy from Angelic Layer, you know, Masaki's cousin.) "Hi, my name is Ohjiro Urasawa and I'd love to go out with you," he said dreamily.  
  
"Then, we have lucky guy number two!" Tomoyo introduced the second guy who had shoulder length brown hair. "Umm, hi, I'm Ryo Tomiyoshi. Please to meet you," he said.  
  
"Lastly, we have lucky guy number three, Hideaki Kurosawa!" Tomoyo introduced the last guy who was fidgeting in his seat. 'I'm gonna kill Akio after this thing is over!' he thought to himself. "Urh, huh? What?" he said in a very retarded way.  
  
Tomoyo laughed nervously, and flipped to the first note card. "Okay, umm, then, on to the first question. 'What movie would you like to take your girlfriend to see on a date?'" she read aloud. "Lucky guy number one?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I know, I'd take her to see a movie with a lot of porn in it. Perhaps..." Ohjiro answered, and Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
"Eheheh...that's nice. Now, lucky guy number two, what would you do?" Tomoyo walked up to the second guy.  
  
He thought for a moment and asked, "A movie? Any movie?"  
  
"Umm, I suppose, yeah, any movie you choose," Tomoyo answered and smiled rather hesitantly.  
  
"Umm...I don't think I'll take her to see a movie, I think I'd rather take her to a museum or perhaps an art festival instead. Yeah," Ryo replies.  
  
"Okay, that's nice too, now lucky guy number three." Tomoyo smiled at him.  
  
"Urh. Huh? What was the question again?" Hideaki pretended to act stupid for the second time.  
  
"What movie would you like to take you girlfriend to see on a date?" she read to him.  
  
"Urh. Huh? What girlfriend? I think she got lost in the parking lot!" he said and stood up, "I think I see her right there!" He pointed to some place in the parking lot. "HEY! ARE YOU MY GIRLFRIEND?!" he shouted to some invisible person.  
  
"Kurosawa, please sit down!" Tomoyo ushered him. After a few seconds, he finally calmed down and sat back in the chair.  
  
Tomoyo then smiled at Sami and continued, "Okay, then on the to next question! 'What would you do if you saw that your girlfriend started choking on an orange?'" (A/N: Ha! I got that line from Everybody Loves Raymond I was watching earlier.) "Lucky guy number one?"  
  
"I look at her to see if she's okay and just continue on the movie I was watching. And if she starts coughing really bad to the point where she needs CPR, then I'd call the police," he said calmly.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at him again. "That's what I'd do too!" she said very sarcastically.  
  
"Uh-huh! Who's the man?"  
  
"Not you!" Ohjiro pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Okay, now lucky guy number two. What would you do if you were in that situation?" she asks the second guy.  
  
"CPR! CPR! I'd call the police right away! I mean, my girlfriend is choking on an orange!" he yelled suddenly.  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo said and turned to next guy. 'He won't be much different...' she thought to herself. "Alright lucky guy number three, what would you do?"  
  
"Urh. Oh, I get it now! Hi Sami!" he says and waves his hand at Sami.  
  
"Oh-kay, then to the last question," Tomoyo said and flips to the third note card. "'What would you do if you and you girlfriend was walking in the park and you suddenly saw a _very_ hot girl walk by?' Lucky guy number one?"  
  
Ohjiro smirked at her and said, "I'd say to my girlfriend that I had to go to the bathroom and let her sit down on a bench. Then, I'd go up to the other girl and ask her out, and if she says yes, then I'd go back to my girlfriend and dump her right then and there! Yup!"  
  
"Ohohoho! What a nice boyfriend you are! Now, lucky guy number two. What would you do?" Tomoyo asked as she turned to Ryo.  
  
"Umm...I'd just to whatever I was doing with my girlfriend and ignore the other girl," Ryo replied.  
  
"Good and now lucky guy number three?"  
  
"Urh. Huh? Did somebody just get lost in the parking lot again?"  
  
"Okay, now hearing all of your 'lucky guy's' answers, who do you choose Sami?" Tomoyo walked back to the main hot seat.  
  
"Hmm..." she started.  
  
'Not me, not me, not me, not me!' the third guy, Hideaki prayed to himself.  
  
"I'm gonna choose lucky guy number three cause he's sooo cute!" she says and stands up. 'NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!'  
  
"And actually, I'm not a literature wiz, I'm actually a surfer!" Sami said to everybody and takes off her disguise to reveal a bathing suit, flip- flops, sunglasses, and a surfboard. The guys in the audience hooted. Sami walks over to Hideaki and takes his arm.  
  
"Here's you free admission pass to Ultimate Japan!" Tomoyo said cheerfully and hands Hideaki two tickets. "Have fun! And be sure to come back tomorrow for the second round!"  
  
"What the hell?!? Akio, you're going down!" he shouts to a certain blonde haired guy in the crowd as they walk towards the back of the stage.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello everybody, and welcome back to the second round of the 2003 dating game made possible by STAR 101.3!" Tomoyo's voice boomed throughout the room. "Once again, we have our second contestant. Everybody, let's welcome Syaoran Li!"  
  
A man with messy chestnut colored hair walked out and sat on the hot seat. He introduced himself and then glared at the audience.  
  
"Now, let's welcome the three lucky girls for our Syaoran Li!" Tomoyo said as three girls walked out and sat down on the three other chairs beside Syaoran. 'Oh I bet these are just some other prissy girls swooning over my body again!' he thought to himself.  
  
"Welcome lucky girl number one, Hotaru Yoshizaki!" Tomoyo introduced the first girl who had shoulder length red hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Lucky girl number two, Aiko Suzuki!" Tomoyo walked over to the second girl who had blonde hair down to her back and bright cerulean eyes.  
  
"Last but not least, lucky girl number three, Sakura Kinomoto!" Tomoyo beamed and winked at Sakura. Sakura, on the other hand, was actually really nervous, but she just sat there and smiled warmly at everybody. Then the three girls introduced themselves like in the first round.  
  
'Wow! She's really pretty!' Syaoran thought as he stole a glance at the third girl. 'But I bet that she's just like all the other girls...'  
  
Afterwards, Tomoyo started questioning the three girls like previously, and Sakura just sat there once again and answered everything honestly. 'Okay, maybe not...' Syaoran thought again.  
  
When she finished questioning them, she walked back to Syaoran and asked, "So whom do you choose?"  
  
"Lucky girl number one?" she gestured towards Hotaru.  
  
"Lucky girl number two?" she gestured towards Aiko.  
  
"Or will it be lucky girl number three, our cheerful ol' Sakura?" Tomoyo smiled at her. Sakura then clenched her fists and fumed at Tomoyo. 'Grrrr! Kill you Tomoyo!'  
  
Syaoran thought for a moment. "Okay, then Sakura. I have to admit, she's very pretty." At that, Sakura turned twenty shades of red, and Tomoyo just grinned at her.  
  
"Alright, here are your two free tickets to see Legally Blonde 2, have fun!" Tomoyo handed Syaoran the tickets as Sakura walked over to them. (A/N: Sorry, but that's the only movie that I've seen recently; I mean, I really want to use something else, but otherwise I can't really describe anything. I really want to see Uptown Girls and How to Deal, no fair!)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran reluctantly walked out, really nervous about their so- called "date" with each other.  
  
'I thought Tomoyo said there was no date after; She never even told me what we were going to do in the game! Tomoyo, you are dead meat!' thought Sakura.  
  
'She doesn't really seem like all thought other girls I've dated before; oh well, just have to see!' Syaoran thought.  
  
'This is really going to be interesting!'  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Um-hmm! I agree, it's going to be very interesting! Anyway, sorry for making this chappie so long and boring! I promise the next one will be better, their date! Heehee, it'll be really fun to write. But I probably won't be updating for a while again cause I still have to finish writing Gumdrop Heaven, it's a story that a friend and I wrote. I'll probably upload the third chapter when I finish writing the thirteenth chapter for Gumdrop Heaven, sorry!  
  
So, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd be so happy if you just click the purple 'Go' button below and submit you review! So please? Pretty please?  
  
C'ya soon, hopefully!  
  
~Akiko ^.~ 


	3. The Date

A/N: Grrr! I wish Kaaza would download faster! Oh well, in the mean time, I'll write the third chappie of this story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much!^^ I'm soo happy! Anyways, I just got the sixth Master of the Clow book today, and (have any of you read it?) it is so good! The last few pages especially, when Sakura and everybody were older and Syaoran came back when she was going to school. Too bad you didn't get to see Tomoyo. *Sniff* Kinda sad too when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong and Sakura was crying and all. Okay, too much babbling, now on to the story!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
*Not applicable  
  
*Camellia  
  
*Sweetcandies13  
  
*Alona  
  
*Maliha  
  
*Sakura-Star-66  
  
*LiL oBs3ss3r (Oh yeah, about Todai, it's actually a really good seafood buffet restaurant. It's just that I think I ate too much! ^^')  
  
*Onigiri Momoko  
  
*Dunno  
  
*Linda18  
  
*Kiddie, Vanessa, Rei, and Kai  
  
*Jess  
  
*Star8  
  
*KiKi  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Yay! I just won the lottery, and the first thing I'm going to get is Card Captor Sakura! *wakes up* Awwww...that was just a dream! No fair!  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
A Game of Love  
  
By Akiko  
  
CHAPTER THREE: THE DATE  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
'Ooh, someone's at the door.' Tomoyo looks down at her watch. -10:30-  
  
She opens the door and sees a tall guy with messy brown standing there in cargo shorts and a green t-shirt. "Hi Syaoran! Sakura's almost ready!" Tomoyo smiles at him. "Sa-kura, your date's here!"  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
'Oh no! He's here!'  
  
I put on some lip-gloss to go along with my denim mini skirt and baby pink tank top. Then I take my purse and rushed down the stairs. (A/N: It's summer okay? ^^)  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Hi!" Sakura greets Tomoyo and Syaoran as bounced down the stairs. Syaoran looked up and says, "Angel..."  
  
"Hoe? Me?"  
  
"Um, your shirt," said Syaoran.  
  
"Oh okay, Gap!" Sakura tease back.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Why don't you two lovebirds just go, I think the chauffeur is waiting," Tomoyo suggested. Sakura and Syaoran blushed at that.  
  
"There's even a chauffeur?" asked Sakura, still a little pink.  
  
"Yeah, they provided it I guess," Syaoran told her.  
  
"Oh, let's go then!" said Sakura cheerfully and walked out the door with Syaoran behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura got inside the blue car and gasped at the person in the driver's seat. "Eriol? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Volunteered to be your chauffeur, isn't it so nice?" said Eriol.  
  
"Eh heh, yeah!"  
  
"So, Century 16 right?" asked Eriol. (A/N: I live in California, so I don't know if there is any Century theaters in Japan.)  
  
"Yep," replied Syaoran. 'I guess I'll just be nice to her, see what happens...'  
  
~~**~~  
  
"We're here!" exclaimed Sakura as she and Syaoran got out of the car.  
  
"I'm not sure when your movie is going to be over, so here take this," Eriol said and handed Sakura a cell phone.  
  
"Pink, I like it!"  
  
"Tomoyo told me to give you this. Anyway, give me a call when you're done, by pressing #1 on speed dial. Have fun!"  
  
"Bye Eriol!"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Cool! This theater is big!" Sakura awed at her surrounding.  
  
"Yeah, haven't you been here before?" said Syaoran as the person in the entrance handed back their tickets.  
  
"Um, no, we usually go to Century 20 which is closer to our house," Sakura told him. She looked down at her watch, -10:50- "WE still have ten more minutes before the movie starts, do you want to go sit somewhere?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you want," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Great!"  
  
~*~  
  
They walk over to a bench near the game arcade.  
  
'Yay! I'm finally going to get to see the second Legally Blonde movie! I heard that this one was supposed to be even funnier than the first one, and that's already really funny. Hmm...I wonder what Tomoyo's doing right now. Oh my, speaking of Tomoyo, there's still one more round of something at that game tomorrow. I wonder what's going to happen...' thought Sakura.  
  
'How can I start a conversation?' thought Syaoran and he glanced at Sakura. 'Oh well, I guess she's in deep thought too...'  
  
After several minutes, Syaoran finally spoke up to break the silence. "Um, Sakura, what time it is? I feel like it's been half an hour already."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sakura digged into her purse and took out the pink cell phone Eriol gave her earlier. She flipped it open and said, "We'd better get going, it's ten fifty-eight!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura got up and walked towards the room where their movie is going to be played. There weren't a lot of people in there, probably no more than twenty.  
  
"Hmm, that's weird. They're probably late or something," Sakura wondered.  
  
"No, I don't think that there's that many people that's watching this movie today," Syaoran told her.  
  
"Oh, I see." (A/N: Yeah, when I went to see it with a friend, there were probably the most ten people in the room with us!)  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my god! Legally Blonde 2 is just hilarious!" said Sakura as she and Syaoran walked out of the room.  
  
"You liked it?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Um, yeah? I've seen the first one, so that's why I was so anxious to see this second one. I never even knew that they were going to do a second Legally Blonde," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh. Well, it's still kind of early, are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, are you?"  
  
"Uh-huh, I heard that there was a restaurant somewhere close by, want to go?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Okay, but what about Eriol?"  
  
"He's at your house with Tomoyo, probably also watching a movie or something, he told me before we left to pick you up," Syaoran explained.  
  
"Great, then let's go!" Sakura grabbed his arm and walked out of the theater.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So should we call Eriol now?" asked Sakura as she just finished her lunch.  
  
"I guess, I mean, it'll take a while for him to drive here," replied Syaoran, sitting across from her.  
  
"Okay." She pressed the number and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
//Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking.\\  
  
"Um Tomoyo, can you tell Eriol to get on the phone?"  
  
//Okay.\\  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
//Hello? Sakura?\\  
  
"Hi Eriol! Can you pick us up now?"  
  
//Okay, but what took you so long? I thought the movie was supposed to be over at 12:30!\\  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, I was hungry so Syaoran took me to a nearby restaurant."  
  
//How sweet of him, okay I'll pick you up. Be there in about ten minutes, okay?\\  
  
"Arigatou Eriol! We'll be waiting in front of the theater just so you know."  
  
//Okay, see ya!\\  
  
"Bye!" Sakura clicked the end button and put the cell phone away. "He said that he'll be here in about ten minutes!"  
  
"Good, now let's get back to the theater."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So, how was it?" asked Eriol as all three of them got out of the car in front of Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment.  
  
"Great! The movie was awesome!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"It was okay," said Syaoran.  
  
"No, I mean..."  
  
"You mean what?" asked Sakura, confused.  
  
"Eriol leaned over to Syaoran and whispered, "Sakura's so pretty today, did you resist the temptation to kiss her?"  
  
"No I didn't do anything!" Syaoran exclaimed, his cheeks turning twenty shades of red.  
  
"Didn't do what?" Sakura asked, confused again.  
  
"Nothing! Eriol's just joking around!" Syaoran answered, still red.  
  
"Then why is your face all red?"  
  
"Nothing! Um, I'm just hot okay? It's about ninety degrees out here!"  
  
"Oh, okay, just making sure."  
  
"Ohohohoho! Sakura's just making sure that you kiss her before you leave!" Tomoyo said, clapping her hands together.  
  
"WHAT?! Tomoyo!?" Sakura turned bright red and lunged at Tomoyo.  
  
"Right our dear Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked innocently.  
  
"Sure," replied Syaoran sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, then do it!"  
  
"No, um, Eriol, didn't we have to meet Yamazaki today at the office?" Syaoran tugged on Eriol's shirt. "Play along and let's go!" he whispered.  
  
"Oh yeeeaahh, let's go," said Eriol, as they walked towards Eriol's blue Camery.  
  
"Bye!" Syaoran said quickly and got into the car.  
  
"Bye Eriol! And Syaoran, see you tomorrow at the second round of the game!"  
  
"See ya Eriol, Syaoran!" Sakura waved at them.  
  
"You'd better be there, or else Sakura will be so disappointed," said Tomoyo, pretending to act sad.  
  
"Okay, bye! We'd better go!" Eriol got into the driver's seat and the car sped off.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
How was it? God! This story is getting more boring by the chapter! Oh yeah, in the second round, there has to be something else that happens, and I can't decide what! Please give me some suggestions when you review! I mean, I know where they're going for their final date, but there has to be more than just announcing where they're going to go right?  
  
Have any of you read Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles by CLAMP? It's so good! I'm reading the scanlations of it right now! If you are an S+S fan, you have to read it! Sakura and Syaoran are childhood friends, and when Sakura looses her memory, Syaoran has to go to different dimensions to help her get it back. CLAMP also uses some of their other characters to help him. It's like they're putting together all their stories or something, but it is so good! You just have to read it!  
  
Okay, enough talking, now PLEASE REVIEW!!! And please give me some suggestions of what can happen in the next round!  
  
C'ya in the next chappie!  
  
~Akiko ^.~  
  
PS: Oh yeah, and please read my other story too! ^^ 


	4. The Second Round

A/N: How's minna? Hopefully fine, because I'm definitely not! Have any of you been to Great America just last Saturday? And went to Stealth somewhere between eleven and twelve? Well, lucky you if you weren't, my day at PGA was horrible last Saturday! It's like the park was jinxed or something! Okay, I'll just list out everything that happened!  
  
One: Me and my friend waited two and a half hours for Stealth. We were waiting for the front row which was even longer than the rest of the lines, we were right in front of the gate, almost ready to go in, and the ride broke down! The people before us, they went two steps up the ladder, and the ride stopped! Then we waited another half an hour for the people to get them out (three hours now!), and to fix the machine. But no, the people who were on the ride got free water AND a shortcut back if they wanted! And we got nothing!!! THREE HOURS FOR A FREAKIN' RIDE AND WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO GO ON!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!  
  
Two: We then walked to Centrifuge and guess what? It was broken down too!  
  
Three: Then it was one, and we were all hungry so we went to the Nicktoons Café for lunch. We waited for an hour to get to the food, and my friend paid before me. When it was my turn to pay, the cashier first calculated my stuff wrong, and he couldn't clear the machine. Okay, now the cash register broke down! GRRRRRR!!!  
  
Four: We went to a few other ride and they were fine, thank goodness! Since The Orbit never really has a line, we decided to go there. I guess it broke down too, cause they had to do a test run, it turned out fine. But, when we went on, it went up a little bit, then came back down. It broke down again, basically.  
  
Five: Then we went on Logger's Run, which was fun. (It worked perfectly fine too!) But two minutes later, we were in line for Delirium (you can see Logger's Run from there), and we saw five logs stuck up there right before the drop!  
  
Six: Before we had to go, me and my friend went to the Bumper Cars. While we were waiting, we saw this guy who was really good, and he bumped into this other guy really hard and broke his car. They had to take it out afterwards, how sad!  
  
Sorry for all this babbling, but I just had to let my anger out somehow. Okie dokie, now, thanks a lot to one of my reviewers who came up with the plot for this chapter. ^^ Enjoy! Oh yeah, and sorry for the boring chapter last time!  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Ah, you guys all know this stuff! I do not own Card Captor Sakura! Wish I did though...*sniff sniff*  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
A Game of Love  
  
By Akiko  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: THE SECOND ROUND  
  
"Tomoyo! What's wrong with you?! First you made me participate in a stupid game, and then what? A date with your boyfriend's roommate? And now, another round of that ridiculous game tomorrow?!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Eheheh! I'm really sorry Sakura, but can you stop doing that? It's like been the hundredth time ever since Eriol and Syaoran left!" Tomoyo said, putting her hands in front of her face. 'Wow! She can be scary sometimes!'  
  
"Grrr! I'm not going to put up with you anymore!" Sakura fumed and stomped away to watch TV.  
  
Tomoyo watched her go. 'Hmm...there's go to be some way to talk her into this thing. Aha! Got it!'  
  
"Sa-kura! You know that Star 101.3 recorded that whole game yesterday," said Tomoyo as she walked over to the living room.  
  
"Yeah, so?" replied Sakura, sitting on the sofa, flipping through the channels.  
  
"You do know that Star 101.3 is Yuki's favorite radio station. And so I bet he must have heard it when he was driving to the airport to pick up Toya yesterday," Tomoyo said innocently, sitting down on the side of the sofa.  
  
Sakura perked up, but continued to stare at the screen as if nothing happened. "W-what about it, if h-he heard it n-not."  
  
"Well, since his car broke down and he can't go anywhere tomorrow, he told me that he'll just be staying home to listen to the rest of the game. It would be so disappointing to have his favorite participant not coming to the second round. Oh well..." Tomoyo said, secretly smiling to herself.  
  
Sakura tensed even more. "Okay, fine! I'll do it! Just don't tease me with that 'Yuki' stuff anymore! I'm not still a fourth grader you know!"  
  
"You will? Yay! Now I can pick out another cute outfit for you to wear tomorrow!" Tomoyo said, jumping up and down. 'Heehee! I knew this would work!' she thought to herself. "You can wear a little pink..."  
  
"Eh, great! Now just leave me alone for a few minutes will you?" Sakura said, shoving her out into the kitchen. (A/N: Kinda like Chiharu when she pushes Yamazaki when he starts history-talking about whatever they're doing.)  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Sakura! Hurry up! It's eight fifty!" Tomoyo hollered at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Okay! Coming!" Sakura said, putting on the outfit and hurried down the stairs.  
  
"Gosh! What took you so long? Is it because you wanted to look nice for your sweet Syaoran today? Hmm?" Tomoyo teased.  
  
That made Sakura blush big time. "No! I don't even like him!" she said defensively.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Come on! Let's go or else we'll be late, you even said that yourself Tomoyo!" Sakura began to drag Tomoyo towards the garage.  
  
"Be that way."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Welcome back everybody to the second round of the dating game! Made possible by Star 101.3, today's best music!" Tomoyo's voice boomed out throughout the room once again. Everyone in the audience cheered.  
  
"Let's welcome back our first contestant from last time, Sami Sakamoto!" she said as the blonde haired girl walked out from backstage.  
  
"Hi everyone! I'm back!" Sami said cheerfully as she sat down on the hot seat like last time.  
  
"And now the same three lucky guys from before!" Tomoyo said again as three tall guys walked out and sat down on the three chairs across from Sami.  
  
"Lucky guy number one!" she gestured towards the navy haired man, Ohjiro.  
  
"Lucky guy number two!" she gestured towards the brown haired man, Ryo. (A/N: Oh yeah, about him, just think of him as Will or Michael from the anime version of Marmalade Boy! I just got the eighth book yesterday! ^^)  
  
"And lucky guy number three!" she gestured towards a blonde haired man who looks like he's ready for suicide, Hideaki. 'Oh man! Yesterday was absolute hell!!!'  
  
"Now, the way this round goes is like this: Sami will get blindfolded and we will question the lucky guys once again. But this time, they will all use a special microphone which has an automatic voice changer in it. I will randomly give the microphone to one lucky guy at a time and she will choose at the end who her lucky guy is," Tomoyo explained. "And if she chooses the right guy, which is the same guy she chose last time, they will get to go on their ultimate date!"  
  
'Oh please kami-sama, let her not choose me so I can be freed from hell!' Hideaki thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, understand everything, Sami?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Um-hum!" Sami said and nodded.  
  
"Great then! Here's your blindfold, put it on," Tomoyo said and handed her a bandana. Sami tied it around her eyes tightly so she wouldn't be able to peek.  
  
"Okay then, let's start!" Tomoyo said happily. "First question: What would you do if you found out that your girlfriend was cheating on you with you best friend?" Then she handed the microphone to Ryo.  
  
"Um, I'd leave them alone, she's found someone better than me anyways," he said.  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo then took the microphone and handed it to Ohjiro.  
  
"Ah! Who cares, I'll just go and find some other girl who'll fall for my charms!" he answered. Then Tomoyo handed the microphone to Hideaki.  
  
"Uh, I'd beat the crap out of him and leave them alone," he replied, and not doing what he did before or else it'll be too obvious.  
  
"So, Sami, who's it going to be, the first answer, second, or third?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Um, how about the third!" she said happily. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!' Hideaki screamed in his mind.  
  
"Okay, one vote for the third guy, now on to the next question..." Tomoyo then asked the next two questions. Sami choose wrong for the second question, but she's still deciding who to choose for the last one.  
  
"Um, what about the first guy!" she finally said. Hideaki sighed in relief. 'Whew! That was so close! I'm finally freed from hell!'  
  
"Are you sure? Because this will really decides you final date," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Then actually make that the third guy!" she said again. Sami removed her blindfold after hearing a loud thump on the floor. Hideaki fainted after hearing her last sentence. 'Oh, I'm ready for suicide!'  
  
"Oh my!" Sami cried out and ran over to him. Tomoyo giggled a bit, but also went over to help Sami lift him up.  
  
"He's going to be okay, right?" she asked frantically.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure he's just shocked to be picked again by such a beautiful girl like you," Tomoyo replied.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, Sakura, when you're answering the questions, say them honestly; like the same way you did last time," Tomoyo said to her as they were sitting in a café for the ten minute lunch break.  
  
"Fine, I will! What's the use anyway, I'm already here," said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her. "That's my Sakura! And remember, _Yuki's_ going to be listening to this!"  
  
Sakura blushed again. "Stop saying that, will you?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you everyone for waiting! Let's get back to our game, shall we?" Tomoyo said. "Let's welcome our second contestant, Syaoran Li!"  
  
Syaoran walked out and stared at everyone. "Hi."  
  
"And how about the three lucky girls from last time?" Tomoyo said as three girls walked out and sat on the chairs across from Syaoran. "It's the same thing; Syaoran will get blindfolded as he chooses who his lucky girl is.  
  
"We have lucky girl number one!" Tomoyo gestured towards a red haired girl, Hotaru.  
  
"Lucky girl number two!" Tomoyo gestured towards the blonde haired girl who was wearing a very skimpy dress, Aiko.  
  
"And last but not least, lucky girl number three!" Tomoyo gestured towards Sakura, who was wearing a lavender tank top and a white skirt that went down to her knees; her auburn hair settling peacefully on her shoulder.  
  
Tomoyo then handed Syaoran the blindfold and asked the questions. Syaoran picked Sakura every time, while Sakura sat there nervously. 'How was he able to know that it was me and pick me every time?' she thought to herself. (A/N: Coincidence? No, it's destiny! ^^)  
  
"Congratulations to Syaoran and Sakura! They have made it to their ultimate date!" Tomoyo said happily after Syaoran removed his blindfold.  
  
"I picked her?" Syaoran said confused because he was just guessing before. "Hmm...interesting..."  
  
"Okay, Sakura and Syaoran, now I'll tell you about you ultimate date!" Tomoyo said, dragging Sakura over to Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Whew! *wipes forehead* Done with the fourth chapter! I was over at a friend's house this weekend, and she was helping me with the rest of the story. *evil grin* And, we came up with this very good idea to finish this story, even though something is going to happen to Syaoran. Heehee! :p  
  
Newayz, I'm probably not going to be updating again because school is going to start next week!!! Yeah, wondering why I'm starting so late, huh? I know, it's weird, I guess it ends late too. I mean, I just moved, so I don't know anything about my new school; I would've started last week if I didn't move, but yeah. ^.^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
C'ya in the next chappie! ^^  
  
~Akiko  
  
PS: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I'm so happy! ^^ 


End file.
